Life On Earth
by diane1234
Summary: Starts when vegeta arrive on earth after what happen on namek and how vegeta changes over time and his feeling starts to change but is he willing to change , mpreg later on , after friza saga
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story im making with the help from a friend we been doing stories together it helps alot so we are going to show our 1 story hope you enjoy it

Lolololololololololo loo lolo Lolololololololololo olololo loo loo loo loololololo loo lo lo o lolololololol pool olololo lo l

Vegeta appears on earth after being revived from his death on namek. His armour is still torn from the blast that killed him. He is an open green field. He looks around, he doesn't know what to do or where to go. He sits under a tree

bulma also appears on earth and gets out of the ship and talks to the nemekieans about where the should stay and hoping goku makes it back alive

Vegeta can hear her talking from behind the tree. Intrigued, he stood up and looked over to where the noise was coming from. One of the namekians sees him and starts trembling in fear, and the rest of them do the same. Vegeta doesn't say a word, he just looks at them with his arms crossed

bulma turns around and see vegeta with a shock look on her face but dissappears in a secound and starts getting nervous " well look who decided to show up got no were else to go " standing her ground

For a few seconds he didn't say anything, he just looked at her. He recognized her as kakarot's friend from namek. "Hmph." He starts walking towards her. "Where is kakarot.. frieza?"

crosses her arms"how would i know i got on the ship with gohan and piccolo and the ladt thing i knew was he was still fighting frieza so i got out of there before the planet was destroyed but i don't know if he made it out alive " looks at him then turns away

He approached her as she spoke, and when she turned away from him he stopped walking, he felt disrespected. He grabs her shoulder and turns her around.

His touch was cold and sent off a chill. "You mean to tell me, there's a chance that kakarot is dead?" He clenched his fist. "He can't be dead, I'm the one who's supposed to kill that clown. This is just great." He says mockingly. "Kakarot's gone and here I am, stuck on this dreadful planet with a loud mouth woman, a brat, and a bunch of namekians."

looks shocked at his word then looks angry " who are calling a loud mouth and you should be proud that your still alive and i didn't say he was dead i said i dont know if he got out in time choose you words right mister " she turns back around and asks the namekians" we could used the dragonballs and bring those who are dead back alive right but it might take time to get the dragonballs and we could ask for a place for you to stay if that alright"

"It's you that should watch your words, woman. Without kakarot here to save everybody, I could kill all of you where you stand. Luckily for you, I want kakarot back just as bad as you do. Be fast and gather those Dragon balls, I'll be waiting for his return." He says as it starts pouring rain and the sound of thunder fills the skies. He didn't have anywhere to go to avoid it, but he wasn't going to ask her for help.

"hmnp whatever " she said" look im not going to be mean or anything but you can stay at my places for the time being because it seems like you got nowhere else to go but if you don't then by all means stay out in the pouring rain not like i care but im not sure i can get the dragons usually i have goku to help to get the dragonballs this might be a problem " the namek elder laughs" don't worry child i got the dragonballs here with me take it as a thank you present "coughs" dende come here" dende goes over " yes elder" dende please look after earth for me as a gardien i don't have long left " yes of course elder " thank you" *dies*

Vegeta watches the whole event occur. After the heart felt moment and the elder dying, Vegeta releases an evil laugh. All the nameks look at him in disbelief, and one calls Vegeta a heartless monster. "Oh shut up, would you." Vegeta replies.

As the rain gets heavier and the dirt under their feet turns to mud, Vegeta gives more consideration to Bulma's offer. The thought of it bothered him, but he had no other options. He didn't exactly say "yes" but he gave her a light sigh and a head nod, showing that he would take her up on the offer

Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololo lo o loo loo l olololo Lolololololololololo lolololololol

That it for the first chapter hope you like it

The next chapter should be soon

Love ya until next time

Review and follow


	2. Where goku and home we go

Well heres the second chapter like i promise

Hope you enjoy

Ļolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololo

bulma rolls her eyes " sometimes i wonder why ask an idiot cold hearted guys like you to stay at my house but at lease your not stupid and stayed in the rain" she turns to look at dende and asks " dende would you like to use the dragon balls this time" dende looks at her " of course it would be an honor to do so " he takes the dragonballs and summons shenron

Vegeta was a little mad about Bulma's comment to him but he forgot about it completely as soon as the Dragon balls began to glow.

The sky grew even darker than it already was, and Vegeta watches intriguingly as Shenron appeared before them. He looked up at the huge Dragon, and then at Bulma, waiting for her to make the wish

bulma felt vegeta staring at her and it felt very uneasy on her like a a weight of bricks on her shoulder but she shrugged it off the looks up at shenron

the dragon spoke " you have 3 wishes make your first wish" bulma looks nervous and starts " well bring goku back to life " shenron looks at her " can't be done " bulma looks shocked what does that mean she thought in her head

Vegeta saw the unsettling feeling Bulma had, but he didn't think much of it. As Vegeta listens to shenron, he gets very confused. He looks at Bulma once again, hoping for an explanation, before looking back up at Shenron. "What do you mean it can't be done?" He asks the Dragon

sheron looks at vegeta " it means that he is either very well alive or near death "

"Unbelievable." Vegeta says to himself. "That means he won, he killed frieza." He couldn't believe it. "Well, can't you bring him over here then?" Vegeta asks shenron, with a disrespectful tone to his voice.

shenron looks at him sternly" i be careful with you tone i could end you life be careful " bulma looks scared " nonono sorry it the way he is so i say it nice can you bring goku here " i can not i cant bring someone here if i dont know where he is "

Vegeta crosses his arms stubbornly. "I'm sure he'll show up eventually, he always does come to earth 's rescue." He says mockingly. "In the mean time, what Other wishes do you plan on making anyway?

Bulma sent him a glare before answering " well i guess sending the namekians to a new planet to have a new home and bring my friends back would be great to" she looks up at shenron

Vegeta just watched as she spoke. "It's amazing, how she can ask for anything she could ever want and she's using it on those pitiful namekians." He mumbles under his breath

she looks at vegeta angry " i heard that im not deaf and why don't you shut your mouth vegeta you would be be sad if you lost your home and wished it back to but wait you did lose your home did you " she said while crossing her arms

As she began talking to him he was barely listening, because he didn't care what she was saying to him.

Until he heard her mention him losing his home, then he just froze. He tried talking but he kept stuttering out of anger. "Shut up! When I lost my home I didn't have all the love that you give them, I didn't have the Dragon balls to return it, I couldn't do anything about it. I was off on my own after that, with nowhere to go but the horrible planet trade.!" He screamed in fury. "How dare you talk about the destruction of my planet, I should kill you where you stand." He was furious everybody around was looking at him,, scared

He envied them on how they get there home back while he doesn't his planet losed forever he was furious but there was nothing he could do about it

He was stuck on this miserable planet called earth

Lololololo loo lololololololololololololololololololo loo lolololololololololololololololololololololoolololololololololololo

I dont own dragon ball or it characters just change of plot

Hope u like it

Review and follow


	3. Living at capsule corp

Here is the next chapter hope you like it

It will continue from last chapter

Lololololkkkkkrjruwirjtirvurjgjriwierjjgri r i riwiwsifeifidowidfjfjfjfosjvejfirifjfjti

Sometime she got on his nerves he could blast her but what was the point in doing that damn women and there mouths

she crosses her arms - well look like i hit a nerve why didn't you just get the dragonballs and wish for your planet back instead of immortality and you could of tooks the dragonballs now and ask for you wish why didn't you " she looked at him curiously

He stopped for a moment. "It's none of your business, but.. it's been too long." He says, trying to hide the fact he was upset talking about it. "I told frieza before that I would get the Dragon balls, wish my planet back and destroy him. He laughed and told me that after all these years, it's too late to wish back." Vegeta said. Frieza actually told this to Vegeta as a lie, so he wouldn't actually do it. Vegeta thinks it's true

she looked at him sadly she kinda felt sorry for the poor saiyan " well im not going to push the issue here but you shouldn't give up on those wishs and you shouldn't believe what frieza says maybe what he told you was a lie but it up to you what you want to do from here on out" she walked away after everything was done and namekians went home to there new planet " well it time for me to go home are you going to stand there or what " she looked at him

She waited patiently for him wasn't sure why she did he could find it himself but she did offer him a place to stay he didn't have to come if he didn't want to but she could use the company instead of listening to her parents

Her words sent a shock through him. Could it really be, that all this time it was just a lie that he had fallen for? How could he be so stupid, he thought to himself. He turned and looked at her as she asked him if he was coming. Without saying anything, he turned and walked with her, but 20 feet behind. He finally broke the silence by saying "just out of curiosity, when can those Dragon balls be used again?"

He didn't know why he was asking this out of curiosity he wanted to know more about the dragon balls

she kept walking but answer his question" well that all depend where there are and how long it take us to get then usually i can get then within the year but without goku and the others it might take longer" she stop at the door of the house

He walks up to the door with her and replies "don't you have a radar, or detector, or whatever it is to find them? That should make it quicker right?" He asks, as he didn't know they turned into stone. His stomach growled loudly to cause an awkward silence after he stopped talking

He wanted the faster way to get these dragonballs and he was hungry

" well yes of course but once we find one of the dragon ball it not easy to get them u see one time at fake namek we found a dragon ball in the water but the water was acid and if you touch it you'll burn, it not easy to get and you must be hungry come inside I'll make u something you want anything" she walks in the house into the the kitchen

He follows Bulma into the kitchen. "I see, I guess we'll just have to take our time with collecting them." He says. He considers her offer for something to eat, but he is too stubborn to accept more of her help. "No need, I'll go outside and hunt something." He says, as a flash of lightning brightens the sky for a second

Well his lost she did offer him a free meal in which she doesn't do I often for stranger but she didn't stop him if he wanted to go out to get his own food then so be it

she looks at him " you sure you want to go out there by all means go if you want im not stoping you but if you want something to eat just take it from the fridge but i be in the lab if you need me and oh yeah your room is straight down the hall 3 door to your left" she walks out of the room to the lab

Since he be living here now for the time being he could do as he pleased without braking anything in the house

He nods as she walks out of the room. He watches her walk until she turns the corner

he walks out of the house. He began walking around the field where they first appeared, but there was nothing to eat anywhere in sight. He looked for an hour before coming back into the house again, bringing his muddy footsteps with him. He made a mud trail all the way to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge, he immediately started eating everything, he had a huge appetite just like Goku does.

she comes around the corner and blinks at him with tools and radar in her hand then rolled her eyes " geez what manner you have i said you can have food i didn't say eat the whole damn fridge -sigh- well we can't do anything about it now and take your boots off when you get in the house please next time - she sits down in a chair

Was it had to take off boots when you enter the house for him it must be she didn't mind but usually you take off boots an shoes at the door

He looks at the trail of mud, he didn't even realize he did it. He looked down at his dirty boots and his armor that was still dirty from namek, and had a huge hole in the chest. "It's not like I have much I can change in to." He finishes off the last of the food he had and looks at the radar in her hand.

He wondered how it would work and if they would be leaving sooner to find the dragon Balls finally he was waiting for this moment

Ydfrfby Rev gsgybxfujyfrhnxshhdsghcdhbdygggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Well I'll end it there for today

Hope you enjoyed it

Follow and review

I do not own dragon ball or any of it charactor


End file.
